1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealer, and more particularly to a vacuum sealer used for a plastic bag.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vacuum sealer usually uses a flexible tube inserted into the plastic bag to draw out air from the plastic bag before sealing. However, the flexible tube is inconveniently operated and the conventional vacuum sealer has two steps for sealing the plastic bag. One is the drawing process and the other is the hot-melt sealing process. As a result, an improved conventional vacuum sealer is marketed to solve the above problem. The improved conventional vacuum sealer has two hoods pivotally mounted to each other to clamp the plastic bag for drawing out the air in the plastic bag and sealing the plastic bag by hot-melt. However, the operator can not see the situation of the plastic bag after being clamped by the two hoods and confirm the drawing step is truly operated. As a result, the operator needs to check the sealed plastic bag to ensure well sealing the plastic such that the work effect is reduced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional vacuum sealers.